Shinn Elbion
Shinn Elbion is an Earthland Wizard. Physical Appearance Shinn has black hair with a blue tiny and onyx black eyes. He has semi pale skin with a slender, muscular build and an above average height. Shinn formerly wore a revealing long sleaved snow white shirt that reveals most of his chest and can easily slide off his body. After his birthday he recieved a dim gray shirt with a large collar and a front zipper. Over this he wears a black and red cloak that reaches past his shin's. His waist is covered by a blue cloth down to his knee's with black pants underneath tied by a large purple rope belt that also holds is sword sheath. Shinn's sandals are tan and reach almost to his knee's reaching his pants halfway. Shinn's dull personality is shown through he lack of facial expression. His eyes are normally mysterious and vacantly expressfull. To match, unless Shinn is in battle it is shown that he walks quite slow while having his right arm is normally resting over his Chukoto. Personality Shinn is a very serious young man that will stick to his goals and without question will cut down anyone in his way. Shinn has a very low tolerance for disobediance, he continously redicules Aelin for her lack of syncronation with him. He is also deeply disappointed with defeat, as he has shown to be very agry towards his guildmates whenever they are defeated, shown when Aelin, Kiva and Rai were beaten by Omnicron Seis. Shinn is also very soft spoken as he will use as many words as possible in a sentence which seems to upset most of his clients, and Aelin who opposingly talks alot, even so he can be very rude and straightforward with his words which deeply upsets Aelin. Story Background Shinn Elbion was born to Legendary Wizard and former Wizard Saint Jun Elbion. He died sometime before Shinn's actual birth so Shinn grew up alone for a while until he was found by his brother Iltair. Iltair raised Shinn until his teenage years when Iltair dissappeared. Shinn's confusion over the event leads him to believe that he must wait for his brothers return to Magnolia. So he does what he can around the city to make sure that he has enough to support he and his brother when he returns. Edolas Arc While living in Magnolai he discovers that assassin Wizard, Aelin Ne'Rid is passing through town. To protect the people of the town he confronts her under the ruise that he wants to keep all the Wizard jobs in Magnolia to himself. He and Aelin have a minor scuffle that is interrupted by a supernatural storm which starts desintigrating Magnolia. He forms a minor truce with Aelin to try and get citizens to safety, while doing so Shinn discovers a mysterious hooded man behind the storm. Shinn attacks fiercly and clashes with the man, only to cause a major reaction to the storm which causes a massive explosion that engulfs Magnolia. Shinn awakes on a beach where he is reunited with Aelin and a new ally named Santa. Santa explains he saved Shinn and now the three of them are in a parralel dimension known as Edolas. Shinn and Santa seperate from Aelin in order to learn more but are soon initiated into an extremist group known as Xtreme. The leader; Tsukas convinces Shinn that Aelin and the Edolas Royal government are behind the attack. Shinn accompanies Tsukas and Santa on a mission to retieve a magic item known as "X-pills" which can return the function of Earthland Magic containers. Once at the site of the X-pills, Shinn is confronted by the Edolas Royal Guard and Aelin, only furthering his suspicion. Tsukas fights them off and the three escape with the X-pills. Shinn and Santa are officially initiated into Xtreme after taking the pills. Shinnis assigned with Tsukas to attack the Edolas Royal Palace but due to Santa's failure to capture Aelin, he is sent to do so. He intercepts Aelin along with two Edolas Royal Guards, Shinn is able to seperate the two from her and tries to capture her. Shinn overpowers Aelin without her magic powers and uses his eyes of illusion to put her under hypnosis. This doesn't quite work as Aelin breaks free and decides to try and talk to Shinn rather then fight him. She discovers Shinn's motives for working with Xtreme and convinces him he is wrong. The two have a serious heart to heart bonding where they finnaly decide to work together as parteners and try to put an end to the revolution. Equipment Sword: Shinn weilds a family airloom which is a abnormal looking katana known as a Chokutō. Shinn uses this very often and proficiently with quick speed and strong, lethal blows. This sword is also extremley durable as it never wears, rusts or dulls. Shinn usually uses this blade in cohesion with his martial arts or uses the sword as a medium for his Sword Magic. *'Requip Weapons': Proficient in Requip and Sword Magic, underneath his arm bands are two seals used to requip him during battle giving him a near infinate supply of his vast arsenal of weapons. **'Kunai': Black dagger designed for thrusting and stabbing though it can deal damage if thrown. **'Shuriken': Sharpened four-pronged metal stars used for throwing. **'Windmill Shuriken': a large, four-bladed shuriken possessing pre-eminent sharpness and lethality. Its four blades can be collapsed for easy storage, leading to its nickname. **'Smoke Bombs': Silver marble like devices that explode into a thick cloud of smoke when thrown. **'Wire Strings': Thin pieces of wires that are highly durable and can be used for rappelling, manipulating weapons, or to bind and restrict the movements of an opponent or in setting traps. Skills and Abilities *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Shinn is very proficient in the use of many swordfighting styles and will often look to fight while using his sword. Shinn is used to a constant combination of his hand to hand fighting, swordplay and sword magic to aid him in fights making his blade a key element in his fighting. Shinn has displayed this through several occasions, most he was able to defeat his opponent with a few swipes. He was also able to evenly match the Surgent Samurai, using their own style against them including defeating Jin Dalta. *'Master Weapons Specialist': Shinn is well versed in weapons use such as kunai and shuriken as well as wire strings. He often uses them quickly and effectivley in battle by utilizing his lightning fast requip. He was able to quickly shoot down a flock of clippers with a few shuriken. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant': Shinn has been trained in several forms of martial arts and will usually use this and his magic in co existance with eachother. He was able to hold his own on numerous occassions and more then often defeat his opponents in close quarters combat. He was also able to hold of Giyo without the use of his magic while Giyo has the incredible powers of Grand. Great Physical Conditioning: Shinn has a far above average physical figure from unknown training. He is very quick on his feet and has impressive strength and endurance. *'High Strength': Shinn has above average physical stregnth but this is not noticable as he rarely showcases it, rather looking to use his magic or his weapons. *'Enhanced Durability': Shinn has developed a very high tolerance for pain, he was able to endure several attacks, he was able to survive several lethal blows from the legendary item, Grand while in the hands of Giyo. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Shinn posses amazing reflexes able to skifully dodge several incoming attacks without trying. Aswell as posssessing very fast reaction times even without the use of his Eye Magic, being able to avoid mysical beasts such as Moltens and counter attack accordingly. He is also able to you menuever most wizards with his reflexes, able to dodge and counter most incoming attacks. *'Enhanced Agility': Being trained in martial arts, Shinn is very nimble and quick, able to out menuever wild beasts who are meant to be agile to survive. He is normally using flips and quick attacks in his fighting regiment against his opponents being able to block and save Aelin on several occasions. Shinn is also very flexible and fast being able to run at speeds far faster then a normal wizard without any form of magic. With the attained abilities of speed magic, Shinn leaned rather quickly and mastered the arts of this magic thanks to his experience. Magic Eye of Insight (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan): A form of Eye Magic that allows the ableness to see someones magical energy. The Magic gives colour to everyone's personal energy, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. It grants the user incredible clarity perception making the user able to recognize subtle details like reading lips or copying pencil movements. As the magic is mastered the user can track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counterattack or dodge without any wasted movement. The eye's most powerful ability is being able to copy another wizards magic by reading everything about them and memorizing with near perfect accuracy. Meaning as long as they have the necessary skill or ability to perform them the process is second nature to the user. *'Magical Echo': After seeing a certain magic once or twice Shinn can acuratley figure out how the other Wizard uses it and aslong as he meets the requirements pulling the technique off is simple. Shinn uses his Eye of Insight to measure a certain stance, body motions magical energy fluctiations and instantly memorizes them so that he knows how the move is performed. Because Shinn has such high physical and mental properties he can match the requirments for most magic. *'Inert Optic': The Eye of Insight is able to track quick moving objects while giving the user predictive capabilities. Inert Optic is a spell that allows Shinn's eyes to make it appear as if time has slowed down allowing him so easily predict and dodge attacks. Eye of Illusion (眠眼, Saimingan): A form of eye magic that allows the user to enduce hypnosis through eye contact. This is induced by the contact of one magical ethernano to another, allowing the user to see into the victims mind and then cast spells of distortion from the inside. Shinn uses his Eye of Illusion to cast spells within the user that traumatizes them emotinally, paralyzing them with painful images and events that take place in there mind but seem real to the victim. Sword Magic '(剣の魔法''Ken no Mahō): As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Shiin is able to preform specific attacks and magic spells which make him even more of a threat when using his Sword. *Magic Edge' (剣''Rei Ken, Spirit Sword): Shinn's most innovative and unique use of his Sword Magic is the Magic Edge, Spirit Sword which gives him the ability to channel his magic energy through the blade. This creates a radiant energy that surrounds the blade and gives it far more cutting power as well as a varying range that can easily cut through steel. Requip Magic (換装''Kansō''): Shinn uses this magic to store several weapons in a pocket dimension and instantly summon them to battle. Through the use of his blade creation technique Shinn can summon a vast arsenal of weapons for his won use. *'Requip: Blade Creation' :Shinn wears two bracelets under his arm bands that have a magic seal imprinted on them that allows him to instantly summon weapons from a pocket dimension by using his requip magic. True Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō''): An Elemental Magic taught to Shinn by the sky itself, using the Zeus Apple and his Dōsatsugan to learn True Lightning. The lightning differentiates itself with its blue color and unique sound, instead of roaring thunder it resembles the peaceful chirping of birds. The lightning seems to be generated directly from Shinn himself and can be used at a number of ranges. It is mainly generated from Shinn's hand and then used to differentiate between types of attacks. *'Lightning Blade' (雷切''Raikiri''): Named for the tower in Surgent, where Shinn obtained Lightning Magic. A technique that channels lightning magic into the user's hand, focused into electricity that surrounds the user's palm which eventually consumes there hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Raikiri through the opponent, which produces high amounts of damage. Speed Magic: A type of Magic that uses spells that directly involve the users agility to preform attacks or techniques. This magic allows Shinn to increase his already great speed and moves from one place to another in the blink of an eye, aslong as its within a limited distance. *'Wizard Flicker': A high speed movement spell, allowing a Shinn to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. The amount of magical required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the Shinn and the intended destination. *'Silent Step Slash': A high speed movement spell, using Shinn's Wizard Flicker spell to quickly and silently cut down an enemy by moving past them and slashing them with his Chukoto. This move normally goes uncountered as the reflexes and agility of the victim must be great to anticipate and dodge the attack. Free Run: A magic that allows the user to balance their body and walk on any surface. Shinnis able to balance himself on verticle surfaces and has recently mastered the ability to walk on water aswell. Fire Magic: ]]A type of Magic that utilizes flames released from the users body. Shinn copied this magic from a Meltus' fire breathing through the use of his magical echo. Shinn was able to figure out how to transform his magical energy into a flame and breathe it just like the Meltus. *'Breath of Flame': A fire spell that allows the user to breathe a wide spread flamethrower like blaze. The scope and strength of the attack is altered by controlling the amount of magic energy that is used. The released flames will engulf their target, and are powerfull enough leave a crater on the ground's surface. Category:Wizard